Chained
---- A Loki fanfiction, just post-Avengers; he's been back on Asgard maybe a few days. Frigga comes to visit him in his cell. Inspired by x by x. ---- It was dull. That was the defining thing about Loki's prison. It wasn't dark, quite the opposite in fact. It was glaringly white and empty. But it was dull. The outside, the view of the corridor through the glass wall was dark. It felt as if he were on display, a thing for all to view and laugh at. They all knew he was here. Thor had returned with him a few days before. He would have a trial, soon, probably. But for now he was stuck in the dungeon, bound and gagged. Held by magic. Relatively strong magic. He could escape if he tried, if he really wanted to, he could escape his chains and perhaps break through the door, but it would be tiring. Almost not worth the effort for him to be caught again. To be further condemned. He would be recaptured for certain and whatever bitter punishment Odin had planned would be worsened tenfold. As soon as they had returned, they had thrown Loki down here, no thought for him at all. They simply checked his chains would be strong enough to hold him and locked him up. Had the Aesir hated him before, they would certainly hate him now. He would be Loki the Fool; Loki the Worthless Jotunn. A monster. He was certain he would be alone for the rest of time. Trapped in this prison forever. Perhaps Thor would come and mock him from time to time. They hadn't even had the decency to remove the awful metal gag from him. He couldn't say a word and it was driving him insane. He wondered if they would remove it only to find him guilty of crimes beyond his own so they could punish him by sewing his lips shut. How bitter that would be, to be unable to curse those he hated. How long would they leave him down here? It must have been at least three days since his welcome back. Would they leave him here to starve and rot? Then again, he barely felt hunger after being hungry for so long. So weak and helpless to the true monsters that had bent him to their will. Broken him. At least he was not being tortured any more... He pushed the thoughts of Thanos from his mind. Loki's thoughts of hatred were interrupted, however, as a sudden yellow light filled the darkness for a brief moment before being replaced by a small orange glow rather than plunging the outside back into darkness. Loki heard steps descending towards him; not Thor but lighter. Who in Hel would come to see him if not Thor? It certainly could not be Lady Sif, she hated him enough as it was. He turned away as the steps got closer, the frustrating sense that he should recognise them nagging away at him. Loki turned his head to see Frigga being let into his cell by two guards. Her face was emotionless, and Loki let his emotions slip, his face twisted into an expression of confusion as the guards marched in and grabbed him by the arms, pushing on his neck, forcing him to his knees. He twisted his head away as the Queen walked towards him. "Loki," she said softly, crouching down in front of him. He refused to look at her. "My son." He narrowed his eyes and turned his head sharply towards Frigga. Had he been able to speak, he would have shouted at her, and said''"I'm no son of yours, I never have been."'' All he could do was stare at her poisonously. She smiled sadly. "I know that you are probably thinking that I am not your mother, and that you hate me and why could I possibly have come to see you," Loki looked at her straight in the eye as if to confirm what she had said to be true. She closed her eyes in a long blink. "I wish I could talk with you properly, to have a real conversation, but time is short and your- the Allfather does not know I am here for he has forbidden anyone from coming down here." Loki flinched slightly as Frigga started to say that Odin was his father. Frigga reached up to touch his face gently. "No matter what, you are and always will be my son, Loki. I will always love you as my son for that is how I have raised you. Blood matters not to me; I have treated you as my son as much as I have Thor all these years, and it breaks my heart now to think you have turned your back on us. I can understand your anger towards Odin, Loki, and I will understand if you never want to speak to me again. But for Thor's sake, do not turn your back on him. As strong and good as he is, he is naive and it would hurt him so to see you give up on him." Loki wanted to scream. He twisted one of his wrists and the guards gripped him tighter. "Thor loves you, Loki. He is your brother and you his. He always will try to forgive you, but one day I fear you will push him too far and he will not be able to. If he turns against you, if you reject everyone then who will you have?" Loki turned his head away, his eyes burning. "My queen," said the guard hesitantly. Frigga held up her hand. "I must go. If the Allfather knew I was here, I dread to think how angry he would be. Goodbye, my son." Frigga kissed his forehead lightly, ignoring his attempts to push her away. She and the guards left quickly. Loki heard their footsteps disappear and the outside was turned back to black. It was then, when he was certain they were gone, and only then that, for the first time since confronting Thor in New York that he let his emotions take him. The tears wouldn't stop flowing in the lonely darkness. Category:Leopardclaw's Stuff